


You Got My Mind To Follow

by lydiasbones



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Face Slapping, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Panties, Riding, honestly i can't believe thigh fucking isn't an established tag, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiasbones/pseuds/lydiasbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dirty ficlets originally posted on tumblr and eventually put up here. all featuring a pretty submissive harry styles. sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escape From The City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is that kink where you ignore someone while they blow you. also harry wears panties.

Zayn was watching a rerun of some old American show in his hotel room, sprawled across the couch, his sweatpants low on his hips and his chest bare. He eyed his bed, but the adrenaline from the show was still pumping through his veins. He could hear Harry banging around in the bathroom.

Harry had come over to his room before Zayn had even been there for ten minutes, and Zayn had let him in without a word. The show had gone off without a hitch, but Zayn knew that Harry wasn’t happy with his performance. He had walked off the stage tense and unhappy; his usual smiles and thank yous to the crew had been short and tight.

As the end credits for the television show came on, the bathroom door opened and Harry walked out. Zayn glanced at him and felt his breath catch. He expected Harry to be naked, as usual, but Harry was wearing the lacy pink panties that Zayn had bought him a couple of months ago, handing them to him one morning after they had fucked and whispering, “In case you ever want to.” Zayn had imagined a night of cheeky sex, of telling Harry how pretty he looked in those pretty lace panties. Harry loved being praised.

Harry didn’t look very cheeky right now. He looked tense, his shoulders set and his mouth in a hard line. His hair was loose and brushing against his shoulders, framing the swallows on his collarbones. He walked over to Zayn—slowly, like everything he did—and crouched down, sitting at Zayn’s feet and rubbing his cheek against Zayn’s clothed leg. He was already half-hard, his cock bulging obscenely against the flimsy panties.

That was—ah. Zayn could do that. He knew Harry, knew what he wanted right now. The television started playing another episode of the same show. Zayn hadn’t been paying much attention to the show before and wasn’t particularly interested in it now, but he grabbed the remote and turned up the volume, hand steady. He and Harry still hadn’t made eye contact.

As Zayn pretended to watch the show, Harry shifted so that he was nuzzling into Zayn’s crotch, puffing warm breaths against the fabric over Zayn’s cock. Zayn stayed still and turned up the volume on the television a little higher.

This seemed to push Harry to move it along, because he reached up now and hooked his fingers under the waistband of Zayn’s sweats. Zayn lifted his hips slightly so that Harry could slide the sweatpants off and toss them aside.

Now, Harry didn’t tease. He grabbed Zayn’s already half-hard cock in one hand and fed it into his mouth, swallowing it half way before pulling back off, spitting on it, and going back in.

Harry was incredibly sloppy and eager with his blowjobs, and he was good. He bobbed up and down, licked the underside of Zayn’s cock, played with Zayn’s balls with his long fingers. Briefly, he pulled off to mouth at Zayn’s balls, breathing in deeply. Zayn felt himself harden further as he remembered that he hadn’t showered after the show, that he would still be sweaty down there.

When Harry was done mouthing at Zayn’s balls, he went straight back to Zayn’s cock, taking it down even further this time and gagging on it. Zayn’s hips jerked minutely at the sound, but he kept his eyes on the screen.

Encouraged by Zayn’s lack of attention, Harry started choking himself of Zayn’s cock, the sound of his wet gags filling the room. Thank god they didn’t have a show tomorrow.

Zayn focused on not moving his hips and keeping his eyes on the television screen. Harry would be looking at him, he knew, his eyes red-rimmed and glassy and his cheeks flushed. He would look beautiful, hair tangled around his face and pretty pink lips stretched obscenely around Zayn’s cock. But Zayn couldn’t look at him. That would ruin everything.

Zayn wasn’t entirely sure why Harry craved this, just knew that he did. That sometimes Harry wanted to be ignored, wanted to suck Zayn off without any praise or attention. Wanted to gag himself on Zayn’s cock in a desperate attempt to gain the very attention he had asked Zayn not to give him.

Zayn felt himself getting closer, spurred on by Harry’s choking sounds filling the room. Harry was so good at this, his mouth wet and hot and tight and his throat even hotter and tighter. As Harry went deeper, his throat convulsed around Zayn’s cock and Zayn felt himself being pushed over the edge. He let out a grunt as he came, unable to hold it in as Harry greedily swallowed down his cum.

Zayn finally looked down at Harry and—fuck. He looked wrecked, tears in his eyes, a bit of come that he hadn’t been able to swallow smeared over his cheek. His hair looked sweaty, some of it plastered against his flushed face. He was hard in his panties, rubbing one large hand against the lace over his cock in a desperate attempt for relief.

“Hands off,” Zayn said sharply. It was the first thing either of them had said since Harry walked out of the bathroom, and it felt incredibly loud in the room. Harry’s shoulders jerked and he pulled his hand away, trembling violently.

Zayn reached down and roughly pulled Harry up onto the couch, pressing him down against the cushions and crawling over him. He pressed his fingers against Harry’s cock through the lace, feeling the material scratch against his skin. Harry whined.

“Shut up,” Zayn hissed, pressing his fingers under the panties and pulling out Harry’s cock. God, he was so hard. Zayn grasped it and started jerking Harry off exactly the way Harry liked, hard and fast with a twist at the end. He leaned down and licked up the side of Harry’s neck, biting down sharply when Harry whined again.

Harry was panting, his hips twitching and his eyes still glazed over. His hands scrambled for purchase before he finally pushed them pressed them into fists and pushed them between the couch cushions, trying desperately not to touch.

“Good boy,” Zayn affirmed, still jerking Harry off. “Do you want to come, baby? You’ve been so good.”

Harry nodded desperately, body shaking. He looked close, mouth open and eyes half-closed. Zayn reached down with his other hand to play with Harry’s balls. He felt them tighten, ready to come—

Zayn abruptly stopped. Harry let out a quiet sob.

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Zayn said, keeping his hand still on Harry’s cock. “I want you to say it out loud.”

“I want—” Fuck. Harry’s voice sounded so rough and fucked out, even deeper than usual. Zayn felt his cock twitch in a futile attempt to get hard again. “I want to come, please.” Harry was shaking even harder now, still gasping, his eyes welling up with tears. Zayn leaned down and kissed him hard, licking into Harry’s mouth and moaning as he tasted himself on Harry’s tongue.

“Good boy, of course you can, such a good boy for me,” Zayn murmured and he started rubbing his hand up and down Harry’s length again, faster than before. Harry let out another sob before he came, hips jerking violently and cum shooting out of his tip and onto Zayn’s chest.

Zayn stroked him through it, bringing up his other hand to run through Harry’s hair as Harry came down.

“You were so good, love, so good.” Zayn continued to whisper nonsensical praises into Harry’s hair as he felt Harry start to tremble again, this time in relief. “Can I go get us a washcloth to clean us up, baby?”

When Harry nodded, Zayn quickly went to the bathroom and wet a flannel, coming back and wiping down Harry’s face and his own chest. Tossing the washcloth aside, he grabbed Harry’s hand and led him to bed, curling up behind Harry and tucking his face into Harry’s curls, his arms wrapped around the other boy’s torso.

“Thanks,” Harry murmured quietly, voice still hoarse.

“Yeah, love,” Zayn said quietly. “Sleep now.”

Harry hummed happily, pushed himself back into Zayn’s chest, and nodded. Eventually, his breathing evened out, and Zayn fell asleep listening to his quiet breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic was originally posted on tumblr [here](http://mermaidsbush.tumblr.com/post/103908694917/um-so-you-know-that-kink-where-you-ignore-someone) if you'd like to reblog
> 
> find me on tumblr at [mermaidsbush](http://mermaidsbush.tumblr.com)!


	2. Loaded Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically daisy doms the fuck out of harry while wearing nothing but that stupidly expensive jacket. harry wears nothing but handcuffs.

“Lower, babe,” Daisy moans as Harry tongues her clit. She’s still open and sore from where Harry had fucked her earlier. She hadn’t let him come, and he’s trembling now, shoulders shaking as they strain from the handcuffs holding Harry’s wrists behind his back.

Harry’s clearly having trouble holding himself up without his hands now, so he spreads his legs wider, his hard cock red and flush against his stomach. Daisy shudders a bit at the smear of precome across one of Harry’s laurels.

She’s wearing Harry’s stupid, expensive jacket and nothing else. They’re in his lovely hotel room, enjoying his extremely comfortable bed. Daisy had come over with a pair of handcuffs in her purse, and Harry had immediately gotten hard when he saw them.

“Pay attention, love,” Daisy says sweetly as Harry starts to lose momentum. Harry immediately leans in, starts pressing his tongue more firmly against Daisy’s clit and licking in broad strokes. He licks open her slit and kisses the insides of her thighs with a wet, open mouth, breathing hotly against Daisy’s skin. Daisy feels her eyes roll back in her head.

She reaches out, grabs Harry’s head and pulls him back down to her clit sharply, keeps him there with a hand in his hair. Harry moans lowly and starts sucking Daisy’s clit with more pressure and—oh. Daisy had forgotten how much Harry liked that.

She tightens her grip on Harry’s hair and tugs sharply. Harry shudders, his shoulders straining and the handcuffs binding his wrists clanging together. Then, he goes lax, burying his face deeper in between Daisy’s legs. He keeps licking her until Daisy feels her lower stomach tighten.

She tugs Harry’s hair again, whispers, “Close, Haz,” and Harry lets out a low rumble and licks Daisy through her orgasm, Daisy clenching and unclenching around Harry’s tongue. She pulls Harry’s hair a little harder and then lets go, sighing as Harry’s ministrations turn gentle as she comes down.

Harry pulls back and looks up at her, and god, he’s a sight. His hair is tangled around his face, barely brushing his shoulders. His lips look swollen and bitten, red and slick. His entire face is slick, really, from how deep he had been buried in Daisy and how wet she gets, especially when she has Harry like this—bound and hard, shoulders and dick straining.

Daisy leans forward on the bed, pushes Harry until he’s on his back. He’s probably uncomfortable with his bound hands underneath him, but he doesn’t say anything about it, just jerks his hips into the air a few times before he calms back down and stays still. His eyes are glazed over, looking up at Daisy in awe.

Daisy throws her legs over either side of Harry’s torso and grins down at him, rubbing her wet cunt over Harry’s chest. Harry moans lowly, but doesn’t move. He’s such a good boy. Daisy adjusts the jacket on her shoulders, grins as Harry’s eyes track her movements.

“That’s my good boy,” Daisy says sweetly, pressing her thumb into Harry’s mouth. He accepts it easily, sucking it into his mouth and hollowing out his cheeks. He looks beautiful.

“So hard, but you’re not going to do anything about it, are you, baby?” Daisy asks. She removes her thumb from Harry’s mouth, ignoring his small whine, and reaches back behind herself to grab Harry’s dick and give it a few short, hard strokes. Harry’s hips just barely come off the bed before he settles back down.

“So good,” Daisy repeats, leaning down to kiss him deep and messy. Harry moans into her mouth, and it’s so hot, the way he tastes like her wet. He licks into her mouth, makes Daisy taste herself.

Daisy pulls back, strokes Harry’s cheek and then slaps it sharply. Harry lets out another low, guttural moan.

“Like that, baby?” Daisy asks.

Harry speaks for the first time in about an hour. “Yes,” he gasps, and he sounds ruined, his voice low and throaty and rough. Daisy shudders, but straightens her shoulders. The jacket feels good against her bare skin.

She rubs herself against Harry’s chest again and then slaps him again, harder this time. The force of it jerks Harry’s head to the side. Harry gasps a little, then moans. He turns his head slowly back towards Daisy.

“I’m going to ride you, darling,” Daisy says sweetly, reaching forward to pinch Harry’s nipple sharply. Harry whines, so Daisy does it again, twisting a bit this time and then leaning down to suck it into her mouth. “And you don’t get to come until I do, understand?” She reaches out to his other nipple and gives it a twist, sharper than the other.

“Yes,” Harry gasps, voice still wrecked. “Yes, yes, yes—”

Daisy slaps a hand over his mouth. “No more words, love,” she says. When Harry nods, she takes her hand off his mouth and then scoots back, lining herself over the head of Harry’s dick. God, he’s so fucking hard.

She slowly lowers herself onto Harry, and he lets out his deepest moan yet, eyes never leaving Daisy.

Daisy starts to build a momentum, pounding herself rhythmically against Harry’s dick. “Like that?” she asks. “Like seeing me ride your dick with your lovely jacket on? Like being tied down and told what to do? Like that I’ve come three times already and you haven’t come in hours?”

“Yes,” Harry sobs. “Fuck, I love it, Daisy—”

His voice drives Daisy to the edge, and as she comes on Harry’s dick, she says, “Go on, babe, come for me, come on—”

Harry lets out a genuine sob as he comes, jerking up violently and filling Daisy even further as she continues to contract around his dick. When they both finish, Daisy pulls herself off of Harry and crawls up beside him. She says softly, “Can you turn around for me, love?”

“Yeah,” Harry says quietly, tired. He turns to his side, shoulders and legs trembling, and Daisy grabs the key to the handcuffs from the bedside table and quickly unlocks Harry. She grabs his wrists and massages them gently, kisses them and leaves the last remnants of her red lipstick on Harry’s skin.

Harry sighs, and Daisy grins at him, leaning up and kissing him.  
Now that Harry can use his hands, he reaches up and grips Daisy’s face in both hands, kisses her deep and dirty and pulls back, grinning.

“Good?” Daisy asks, letting out a huff as she collapses next to Harry. “I’m exhausted.”

“You’re exhausted—” Harry protests, but Daisy interrupts.

“I came four times!”

Harry laughs. “Well, poor you,” he says exaggeratedly, and Daisy reaches out to pinch his nipple.

“You love it,” she says brightly.

Harry doesn’t answer, but he grins at her and says, “Hope you didn’t get any come on my jacket, Lowe. You’re a menace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic was originally posted on tumblr [here](http://mermaidsbush.tumblr.com/post/116250135447/here-have-some-hastily-written-haisy-porn-since) if you'd like to reblog
> 
> find me on tumblr at [mermaidsbush](http://mermaidsbush.tumblr.com)!


	3. Glad You're Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gryles thigh fucking + orgasm denial + some actual fucking

They’re at a party at Alexa’s house, and Harry has had four strong drinks already. Aimee had mixed one of them, and Harry is at least thirty percent sure there hadn’t been anything but vodka and ice in it. “What’s the party for?” he had asked Alexa two hours in, his words slurring just slightly. Alexa had rolled her eyes and given him a perfunctory kiss on the cheek, leaving red lipstick on his skin.

“For fun, Haz,” she replied lightly, running a hand through her short hair and turning to talk to Henry, who had just walked in. Harry had nodded at her back seriously and filtered back into the party.

An hour later, he’s deep into a conversation with Daisy, who had arrived at the party in a soft floral dress and a tray of pot brownies, one of which she’s clearly had herself.

“The floral print is good on you, babe,” she’s assuring him. “It reveals your soul.” She pets his hair absently. Harry hides a laugh behind his hand.

Another voice pops up. “His shirts reveal a lot more than just his soul, don’t they?” Harry turns to see Nick, standing over him and grinning. Harry feels a rush just at seeing him. He hasn’t seen Nick in months—he’s been on tour. His only outlet has been pap pictures and Nick’s raspy, kind voice on the radio, but he rarely gets to listen to the show. He’s missed Nick a lot, Harry realizes with a jolt.

“Like you can say anything about unbuttoned shirts,” Harry responds, laughing. Daisy is giggling into his hair, but when he turns to look at her, she seems to be laughing at something across the room, her eyes unfocused. He kisses her cheek and gently extricates himself from her, walking over to Nick.

“Hello, Henry Stars.” Nick grins at him.

Harry laughs, pleased. “Grim,” he says warmly. Nick looks nice. He’s wearing a dark, thin jacket over a striped shirt and a pair of tight-fitting black jeans. His hair is in a messy quiff, his mouth wide and smiling. Harry always forgets how pleasant Nick’s face is to look at, how it’s not the same at all in pictures that Harry sees when he’s across the world. Nick’s nose looks nice, set right in the middle of his nice face. Harry wants to lick it.

“I want to lick your nose,” Harry says. Nick looks startled for a moment before he’s laughing.

“Had a few drinks, Haz?” Nick asks. He’s using that voice he uses that makes Harry feel very young and very loved. But Harry doesn’t want to feel young tonight. Or—ever, really. Not with Nick.

Harry pouts. “No, ‘m perfect,” he replies. Nick smiles at him.

“That you are,” he says, a bit quiet, the way he gets when it’s just the two of them. Suddenly, Harry desperately wants that, desperately wants to have Nick all to himself. He steps closer to Nick.

“Come here,” he says, gripping Nick by his shirt and pulling him forward. Nick moves with him easily, leaning in and pressing his lips lightly to Harry’s cheek. It’s nice, but Harry wants more.

Harry grips Nick’s shirt tighter and turns to walk towards the back of the house, dragging Nick along with him. “Come on, come on,” he urges impatiently. Nick stumbles along with him.

They end up in a hallway near the bathroom, but Harry knows that there’s another bathroom towards the front of the house and that no one ever uses this one. He reaches out for the door handle and—fuck. It’s locked.

“Alexa always locks that bathroom during parties,” Nick informs Harry. “To keep it clean.”

Well, Harry could have used that information ages ago, couldn’t he have. He must have said that aloud, because Nick laughs at him and says, “Relax, Styles. In a bit of rush?”

“Nick,” Harry whines. He’s so desperate for it, he wants Nick now, why the fuck doesn’t Nick feel as urgent as he does?

Harry wants to make Nick feel like this. He grabs Nick by the neck and pulls him down, pressing his mouth firmly against Nick’s. Nick tastes like spearmint and a bit like the lemony vodka that Harry had a few shots of earlier. Nick goes slack, pressing himself up against Harry and kissing him back, so Harry tugs at Nick’s hair a bit and licks into his mouth. Nick groans.

“Fuck,” Harry says, pulling away from Nick’s mouth and moving to his neck, pressing kisses and bites along Nick’s collarbone. Nick moans even lower at that.

“Missed this,” Nick admits, his head thrown back, and that’s what Harry wanted to hear. He goes back up to Nick’s mouth, kissing him urgently and rucking up Nick’s shirt with the hand that isn’t in his hair. Harry rubs along Nick’s stomach and chest, squeezing Nick’s hips tightly.

Nick moves Harry’s hand. “Ugh, don’t, you know I hate it when you squeeze at my fat bits,” Nick complains, and Harry pulls back to glare at Nick.

“Shut up, I like it. I like everything,” Harry says. He doesn’t go back to Nick’s hips, though, instead starts unbuttoning Nick’s jeans.

Nick laughs. “That’s the play, huh? Quick blowies in the hallway outside Alexa’s bathroom? Quite classy, Styles.”

Harry frowns, pinching Nick’s hip in retaliation. He likes to exceed expectations.

“No blowies,” Harry says. “Want you to fuck me.” He tries not to look to smug. Nick always teases him when he looks smug.

Nick lets out a choked noise and rubs a hand over his face. “I can’t very well fuck you in Alexa’s house, Haz.” He laughs shakily. “Besides, we haven’t got condoms and lube anyway.”

Harry waits until Nick pulls his hand away from his face to pull the condoms and lube out of his pocket. The look on Nick’s face is very worth it. His eyes widen comically and he runs a hand through his quiff, leaving it standing even higher.

Nick chokes out a laugh. “Oh god, do you—do you always carry around lube and condoms in your pockets?”

“No,” Harry responds. “Knew you’d be here.” It feels a bit too honest, but Harry has had too many drinks to care.

Nick is grinning at him. “Think I’m a slag, then?” he asks. He looks pleased, but the words don’t feel right. That’s not what Harry thinks. He tries to figure out the right words to say.

“No,” Harry says earnestly. “I just—just like you. Wanted to do this. Knew I wouldn’t want to wait.” His words still seem a little jumbled, but Harry’s head feels clearer now. He’s more focused, hyperaware of the fact that he hasn’t seen Nick’s dick in months.

Nick is blushing now. Harry loves it when he does that. After years of constant media attention, Harry has perfected a cool, disinterested face. Nick’s never been able to manage that, not really. It makes Harry feel warm.

Harry feels less warm when Nick says, “Still can’t exactly fuck you in the hallway of Alexa’s house, Haz.”

At Harry’s pout, Nick puts a hand against Harry’s chest and presses him against the wall, leaning in closer until his body is lines up with Harry’s. Harry can feel Nick’s breath on his skin.

“But,” Nick says, and his voice is so much lower and raspier now, “I can have you blow me, love, and I can come in your pretty mouth. And I won’t let you come after. I’ll have you wait, stay at the party a bit, mingle. And after you’ve squirmed for long enough, then I’ll take you back to mine, and I’ll fuck you until you’re begging to come.”

Harry shudders, eyes rolling back in his head a bit. Fuck, that sounds incredible. That sounds like exactly what Harry needs, and Harry is suddenly reminded of how well Nick always seems to know what Harry needs. But then Harry thinks of how Nick had expected a blowjob, and Harry wants to throw him off, just a bit. Wants to do something that Nick will remember.

He remembers the night before he left for tour, remembers Nick biting into his thighs and murmuring something about how nice they were, how thick and strong. Harry thinks maybe Nick can fuck him.

Harry pulls away from Nick just enough to start undoing his own pants. Nick looks a little flustered.

Harry continues to struggle with the front button on his pants, but he says, “Want you to fuck my thighs,” as he wriggles around. Nick’s hands jerk on Harry’s hips.

Harry grins as Nick looks down at his thighs, because he knows they look good in his tight black jeans. They’re thicker lately. Harry has been working out more while he’s in California, but he’s also been eating better. He’s filled out a little, and he knows Nick likes it that way—likes when he can dig his fingers a little deeper into Harry thighs and hips.

“Fuck, Haz,” Nick groans, and Harry takes that as a yes. He finally gets the button on his jeans undone and starts to pull down his pants, but Nick slaps his hands away and does it for him, pressing Harry more firmly against the wall. Yes. Nick is finally on board, finally taking charge. Harry is so turned on he could come already. He won’t, though. When he’s with Nick like this, he always waits for Nick to decide when Harry can come. It gets them both off more than anything.

“So fucking hot, so unbelievably gorgeous,” Nick is muttering as he tugs down Harry’s briefs and gives Harry’s cock two hard strokes. Harry’s knees buckle, but Nick is holding him up with his entire body now. Nick is everything, everywhere. All Harry can feel is Nick in front of him and the wall behind him, all he can see is Nick’s stubble and his wide eyes.

“So gorgeous, love,” Nick says, yanking on Harry’s hair and pressing a sharp bite to Harry’s neck. Harry groans loudly, and Nick clamps a hand over his mouth.

“Shh,” Nick whispers. He leaves one hand over Harry’s mouth and reaches the other down to undo his own pants. His hand is making it a little hard for Harry to breathe, but Harry knows it’s on purpose. Nick knows how much Harry likes that.

Nick is finally pulling his dick out, grabbing the lube from where Harry had tossed it on the floor and ripping it open with his teeth. He takes his hand off Harry’s mouth to lean in and give Harry a harsh, wet kiss as Nick slicks up his own cock.

“Yeah,” Harry murmurs against Nick’s mouth, panting into the kiss. He’s rutting against Nick’s thigh, but Nick isn’t stopping him. “Yeah, gonna fuck my thighs.”

Nick starts spreading lube against Harry’s thighs, his mouth still pressed against Harry’s, mostly just breathing into Harry’s mouth but occasionally kissing him sloppily. He’s warmed up the lube with his fingers, so it feels soothing against Harry’s thighs. It sends shivers up Harry’s spine.

“Yeah, love,” Nick agrees. “Gonna fuck your thighs, come all over you. I won’t let you clean it up.” Harry moans. Nick keeps talking. “You’ll leave my come all over yourself and pull your pants back up, feel it against your skin until I decide we can go home. Then I’ll take you back to my place and fuck you until you come on my cock.”

Harry’s breath is coming out in gasps now. Nick’s right hand is secure on Harry’s hip, holding him up, and his other hand is still rubbing lube into Harry’s thighs. Nick leans in, whispers against the shell of Harry’s ear, “Gonna fuck you now, love.”

“Yeah,” Harry sighs. Nick moves his hands so they’re both gripping Harry’s hips. He leans forward, his dick bumping against Harry’s stomach. Harry immediately presses his thighs together as tight as he can.

Nick grins at him and gives him a brief kiss before pushing his dick between Harry’s thighs, moaning as Harry clenches around him.

“God,” Harry manages, throwing his head back as Nick bites at his neck and thrusts erratically between Harry’s thighs.

“Fuck, fuck,” Nick hisses. “God, your fucking thighs, Haz, they’re incredible.”

Harry moans at the praise, clenches his thighs a few times and then presses them together, hard. He can feel Nick between them, slick and hot, pushing against Harry’s skin. Nick is breathing hotly against Harry’s neck, his fingers twitching against Harry’s hips. Harry’s dick keeps bumping against Nick’s stomach as Nick fucks him, leaving smears of precome against Nick’s skin. Everything is so wet. Harry feels so dirty, it’s incredible.

“You’re being so loud,” Nick mutters. He moves one of his hands from Harry’s hip and pushes it firmly against Harry’s mouth, stifling his breathing a bit again. Harry’s resulting moan is muffled by Nick’s hand. Nick grins knowingly. Harry glares.

In retaliation he pushes his hips forward and presses his shoulders firmly against the wall. Once he’s steady, he starts clenching his thighs and thrusting a bit at the same time, so that his rhythm is matching up with Nick’s.

“Baby, fuck,” Nick chokes out. His cock is making slick noises against Harry’s thighs as they move faster. Harry puts a hand on Nick’s stomach, can feel it tightening.

“So good,” Nick pants. Harry’s thighs are starting to ache, sore from how much pressure he’s using to hold them together. The ache feels good, though. It feels like he’s pleasing Nick, feels like he’s really getting fucked.

Nick has moved his hand from Harry’s mouth and buried his face in Harry’s neck, breathing hotly against Harry’s skin and mouthing it occasionally. “Gonna come,” Nick manages.

“Yeah, come for me,” Harry responds, gasping. He tries to clench his thighs together even more, but they’re already so tight. He can still hear Nick moving against his skin, can still feel the incredible slickness. It’s so good. It’s so fucking good.

“Fuck,” Nick whispers, and then he’s pulling back and coming all over Harry’s already lube-slick thighs, making him even dirtier. The come lines Harry’s pale thighs, thick and white against his skin. As Nick comes down from his high, he reaches out one trembling hand and rubs the come further into Harry’s skin.

Before, Harry had been too focused on holding his thighs closed around Nick to focus on his own hardness, but now he’s so turned on he feels out of his mind.

“Nick,” he groans, his hips jerking. Nick lets Harry hump Nick’s stomach for a few moments before he pulls back, ignoring Harry’s whine.

“Shh, baby,” Nick murmurs. “Don’t you want to be a good boy?”

Harry groans. He presses his dick desperately against Nick’s stomach once more before he staggers back. He does want to be a good boy.

He trembles as he lets Nick tuck his hard dick back into his boxers. “So good,” Nick murmurs, pulling up Harry’s jeans over his wet, stained thighs. “So, so lovely.”

Everything feels hot and wet and tight—Harry’s sore, wet thighs and his hard dick and his shaking body. Nick is wiping himself off with his hands and putting his own clothing back into order. He looks much more put together than Harry feels.

Nick looks up at Harry. “You okay, Haz?” he asks gently. His voice is so, so warm. “You know I can make you come if you want, babe. Can get my mouth around that lovely dick and—”

“No, I—no,” Harry says, shaking his head. “Want to wait.” He feels loose, warm. He feels a bit like he’s not standing on the ground. This is what he wanted tonight. He didn’t know it, but—it is.

“Alright, love,” Nick says comfortingly. He’s running his hands through Harry’s hair. It feel lovely. “Come on, then. Let’s go back to the party.”

They leave the hallways and start mingling with the crowd again, and only Henry gives them a knowing look, raising an eyebrow at Nick. Harry is sure he must look absolutely disheveled, but everyone is so plastered at this point that no one seems to notice.

He feels turned on and spacey the entire time, filtering in and out of conversations with people who are too drunk to care. He’s talking about some band he’s never actually listened to with Fiona and Gillian when Nick comes up and gives Gillian a kiss on the cheek and Fiona a pat on the head.

“Can I steal him for a bit, ladies?” Nick asks politely, gesturing at Harry. Nick looks so lovely, his skin tan and his eyes wide and warm. He looks like he has a bit of glitter on him that Harry is sure wasn’t there earlier.

“Sure, Grim,” Gillian says easily, grinning at them. Harry knows that it’s unlikely that Nick keeps anything from Gillian, but he’s not going to think too hard about that.

Nick pulls him away from the girls and leans into him, whispers, “You ready to get out of here?” Harry nods eagerly. Nick starts leading them towards the door.

They’re stopped a couple of times to make excuses and say goodbye, and at one point Nick goes to find Alexa and let her know they’re leaving. But within ten minutes, they’re out the door and in a car that Nick had called for them.

In the car, Harry is all over Nick immediately. Nick laughs. “Not here, Haz,” he says, but he rubs his hand over Harry’s crotch, pressing the heel of his hand against him. Harry moans against Nick’s throat.

“Patience, Harry,” Nick says, his voice light.

Now that Harry’s attention is back on his dick, he feels out of his mind with desire. He wants Nick in him. He’d forgotten how desperate he got when they did it like this.

“Shh,” Nick says. Harry isn’t sure how much of that he said aloud. Looking back, he’s had quite a few drinks tonight.

Nick moves his hand from Harry’s dick and starts petting his shoulders and hair instead. It makes Harry feel less urgent. Eventually, they arrive at Nick’s apartment and Nick is pulling Harry out of the car.

They’re in Nick’s room before Harry knows what’s happened, but he does know that they’re finally alone. The moment Nick closes his bedroom door, Harry has Nick pressed up against it, kissing him bodily and rucking up his shirt.

“Fuck me,” Harry demands, smoothing his hands over Nick’s chest and pinching one of his nipples sharply. Nick bites off a moan.

“Yeah,” he says, pulling Harry further into the room and towards the bed. On the way there, Harry manages to take off Nick’s shirt and pants, as well as his own shirt. Nick pushes him onto the bed and Harry lands on his back, bouncing a bit against the mattress.

Nick looks at him with blown pupils for a moment before leaning down to yank down Harry’s pants. Harry gasps as his tight jeans unstick from his legs, where they’re tacky with come.

“Fucking hell,” Nick says, looking at Harry’s thighs in awe. It should be gross, Harry supposes, the dried come stuck to his skin, but it’s not. It feels good and raw and hot. It makes Harry feel on top of the fucking world, especially because of the way Nick is looking at him.

But that’s not enough right now. “Come on, Nick,” Harry urges. Nick snaps out of his reverie and nods, reaching for his bedside dresser to grab lube and condoms, wriggling out of his boxers as he goes. Harry takes off his briefs as well, groaning as hard dick slaps wetly against his stomach.

“Spread your legs, baby,” Nick says, coming back to the bed and kneeling over Harry. Harry spreads them easily, smiling against Nick’s mouth as Nick leans in to kiss him. Harry feels so warm, and he wants to say something to Nick so that he’ll know it.

“You’re good,” is all he can come up with in his current state. “I like you.”

Nick laughs against Harry’s throat and pulls back, slicking his fingers up with lube. “I like you too, Harry Styles,” Nick says easily, and then his fingers are rubbing against Harry’s rim.

Harry moans, throwing his head back and Nick’s long, skilled fingers circle around his rim once, twice, before Nick pushes in two fingers, smooth and quick. Harry lets out a shout, glad that they’re alone in Nick’s house.

“Feel good, love?” Nick asks, lifting his other to pinch one of Harry’s nipples. Harry’s back arches.

“Yeah,” he gasps. “More.”

Nick fingers him with just the two for another minute before he adds a third fingers and crooks them, searching for Harry’s prostate. When he finds it, Harry feels a sharp spike of pleasure through his body and his back arches again, this time even more obscenely.

“There we are,” Nick says, sounding pleased. He thrusts his fingers a little harder now, and Harry can feel his legs trembling. He’s been so turned on for so long.

“Nick, please,” Harry gasps. “Please, just fuck me already.”

“Yeah,” Nick manages. He pulls his fingers out of Harry and grabs a condom, pulling it onto his dick and slicking it up with the lube before pressing forward and pushing into Harry.

Harry winces at the initial sting, but pushes back onto Nick’s cock. He knows it’ll feel good soon.

The stretch is already incredible. It feels like exactly what Harry has wanted all night. Nick bottoms out and stills, leaning down to kiss Harry and panting.

“Move,” Harry whispers, and Nick immediately complies, pulling out slightly before thrusting back in, hard. Nick knows how Harry likes it.

Nick’s chest is pressed against Harry’s and he’s thrusting sharply into him and breathing hot against his ear and it’s so much. Harry has been on edge for too long. It feel too quick, but he already feels ready to come.

“Nick,” he warns, but Nick already knows.

Nick pushes more of his weight into Harry and starts thrusting deeper, nailing Harry’s prostate every time. “Come on, Haz,” Nick urges. “Come for me.”

Harry comes with a shout, his dick untouched and spasming. His back arches violently and he nearly throws Nick off of him, but Nick continues to fuck him through his orgasm. As he starts to come down and get oversensitive, he can feel that Nick is getting close.

“Come on my thighs again,” he demands. “Come on, Nick, come on my thighs.” He feels tired and sated but weirdly sharp, like it’s important that Nick come on him one more time.

“Fuck,” Nick gasps, but he pulls out and rips the condom off, wrapping a hand around his dick and coming all over Harry, layering it onto Harry’s thighs. “Yes, Haz, so fucking hot, you’re so dirty.” Nick closes his eyes as the last bit of come shoots out of his cock and onto Harry. Harry’s dick twitches in vain.

Nick collapses over him, and Harry smiles at the hot, firm weight of Nick’s body over him. After a while, though, the sweat and come is less sexy.

“Come on, off,” Harry says, shoving at Nick lightly. Nick groans and rolls over. Harry smiles at him sweetly.

“You’re a menace,” Nick accuses.

Harry shoots him a look. “You came twice,” he reminds Nick. “On my thighs.”

Nick blushes a bit at that, and Harry grins at him, then winces as he moves and feels how tacky his thighs are.

Nick must notice, because he says, “I’ll go get a flannel.”

Harry nods tiredly. Nick presses a warm kiss to his chest before he rolls off the bed and goes to the bathroom. Harry turns his head and smiles into the pillow.

He loves Alexa’s parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here](http://mermaidsbush.tumblr.com/post/117733387687/gryles-thigh-fucking-orgasm-denial-some-actual) if you'd like to reblog
> 
> find me on tumblr at [mermaidsbush](mermaidsbush.tumblr.com)!

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr [here](http://mermaidsbush.tumblr.com/post/103908694917/um-so-you-know-that-kink-where-you-ignore-someone) if you'd like to reblog
> 
> find me on tumblr at [mermaidsbush](http://mermaidsbush.tumblr.com)!


End file.
